Trio of Fear
by MissSyd11
Summary: A night out turns deadly for Danny and Kono, when they cross paths with three escaped criminals who are seeking revenge on the men who put them away for life.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark, damp and stifling. The only source of light came from the moon shining through the narrow gaps between the metal bars of the small window on the wall. There was the distinct coppery odor of blood, mingled with sweat that hung in the humid air. On the splintered, timber floor, were two men; one sat alert and awake, the other was passed out cold.

To a casual observer, the man who was conscious appeared to be doing nothing but stare across the room as he sat on the floor. To those who knew him better, it was obvious desperate thoughts were tinkering around in his head. In his mind's eye, he ran through the various ways that he and his colleague could get out of their ill-fated predicament.

There were people who thought the Hawaiian man was not a quick thinker, and they found it hard to believe he held a place in the elite state police unit, Five-O. What people didn't realize, was that Kono Kalakaua was in fact very smart and able. He had traits that people rarely saw which earned him a spot in Steve McGarrett's detective unit. It was those same traits and skills that had saved his life and the lives of others on more than just a few occasions. Now he was faced with those tasks and responsibilities again. This time, he didn't only have his life to save; he had the life of his unconscious friend and colleague, Danny Williams to save too. He knew if he could possibly save Danny's life in return for his own, he would do it in a heartbeat. But in regards to who their captors were, and what they wanted, that was an unlikely alternative.

Kono surveyed the room once more, squinting, as he took in as much detail as he could, using what little light emitted through the window. The task proved more difficult with a bruised eye and the cut he sported on his cheek re-opened from the movement. Turning his gaze down to his injured partner, he grew concerned about the bump that was adorned on Danny's left temple. It didn't appear to be a serious injury, but it had been enough to knock out the sandy-haired detective for nearly an hour. An injury caused by the boot of one of the three vicious men that held them captive.

Kono gently shook Danny by the shoulders again, trying to get him to wake up. He had conjured up a plan that might allow them a chance to escape, but he needed to go over it with Danny before their captors returned. To his great relief, Danny began to stir.

"Danny! Come on, bruddah, you gotta wake up now!" Kono urged his friend, hoping Danny would regain consciousness.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, only to find his big kanaka friend staring straight down at him. He winced as the pain in his head throbbed, and then sat up a little too quickly. Groaning, the young man reached his hand up to his temple. The room spun and he closed his eyes for a moment to clear the vertigo. "A guy finally gets a chance to sleep, and then you have to go and wake him up," Danny grumbled, giving Kono a slight smile.

Kono laughed softly, relieved his friend could still quip in light of the circumstances. It was a hollow laugh that died on his lips as he remembered the task at hand. "Sorry bruddah, but I had ta make you wake up. I think I gotta plan dat might get us outta here."

At that news, Danny became more alert. "What kind of plan do you have in mind?"

"We know dat dere are only da three of 'em, and so far we ain't seen anyone else. Each time dey come in da room, it is usually only one or two of 'em. Next time when we hear dem coming, we can go hide behind da door so we can get dem by surprise. You and me take one each. Den, we can get out of dis room. We take da other guy and get out of dis place," Kono paused to take a breath, and looked at Danny expectantly.

Danny was mulling over the idea in his mind. "There are plenty of risks involved, and it might not be so easy to execute." Danny took a breath then continued. "But then again, it just might work. At least we'll have a chance to get out of here alive!"

Kono nodded his agreement. "Dere are a lotta trees around dis place, maybe we can use dem for cover..." he trailed off, waiting to see if Danny had a different opinion.

Danny nodded, still thinking about the plan. After the brutal treatment they had received from their captors, he didn't want to think about what would happen if their plan didn't go exactly like they were hoping. He knew Kono had put a lot of thought into the idea, and the more he thought about it himself, the more he realized that it was their best bet for now. He gave Kono a thoughtful smile and replied in a croaked voice, "Let's do it."

**H50**

After waiting for nearly an hour, contemplating the many faults that riddled through their plan of escape, Danny and Kono heard footsteps approaching the thick wooden door. They exchanged a knowing glance, before rising to their feet as swiftly as their aching, battered bodies allowed. They stood on either side of the door waiting at the ready for their kidnappers. The sound of the metal bolt being drawn back on the other side of the door signaled their anticipated entry into the room. Steeling themselves against the wall, the two detectives waited with bated breath for the door to swing open. The first man to take a step inside, was tall and athletic, a semi-automatic pistol held in his hand. He walked cautiously into the room, his gun held out in front of him. More light from the open doorway filtered into the confinement but before the man had a chance to locate his captives, a well-placed kick knocked the gun out of his hand. "What the –?" The disarmed man found himself doubled over, from a second kick, this time to the stomach, courtesy of one Kono Kalakaua. The Hawaiian wasted no time in grabbing the winded opponent by the shoulders and pulling him into the room roughly. The man landed on the floor hard, whatever breath remained in his body rushed out of his lungs. A second man, stockier than the first rushed at Kono and was met with a fist planted neatly in his jaw by Danny who had stepped out from behind the door. The punch spun the heavier man around and he staggered back in shock, tripping over his partner. Unable to find the gun somewhere on the ground, Kono followed Danny through the doorway, making a run straight down the short hallway towards what could be the front door that led to their freedom. Their third captor was nowhere to be seen, giving Danny and Kono new hope.

_We just might make it! _Kono thought, as they barged out the screen door, which thankfully had not been locked. They headed directly for the protection of the forest.

Their hopes were soon dashed as a shot rang through the air, downing one of the two detectives.

" Kono!" Danny cried out, stopping abruptly as his friend fell over. Kono groaned, as he held onto his right leg, the unlucky bullet catcher. Danny grasped the larger man's arm and tried to hoist him to his feet but in his own present condition, his strength gave out. Breathing heavily, Danny dropped to his knees, terror gripped him in its vice-like hold.

The shooter and his two comrades came marching up to where Hawaii Five-O's second in command knelt on the ground beside the wounded detective.

The first man, who had been subject to Kono during the escape, walked over to the Hawaiian and brutally kicked the bullet wound, causing him to cry out in pain. He laughed sadistically, pointing his gun in his face, before spitting out the word "Payback."

"Leave him alone!" Danny snapped.

"Why pig? You don't wanna to see 'im in pain? Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?" The stocky man glared at Danny, before erupting into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Fools! You should not have tried escaping. For that, you will both suffer consequences far worse than you could possibly imagine! I guarantee it." A third voice threatened. It was a voice that dripped with hatred for the two cops. Cold as ice, it could make even the toughest of men tremble with fear.

Danny glared up at the man before rising to his feet. He opened his mouth to retort but the gesture earned him a back handed blow across the face. Kono winced at the sound of a hand striking flesh, followed by his friend's grunt of surprise and pain. Somehow managing to stay on his feet, Danny whirled around, his fist shot forward but through his groggy state the man before him blocked the blow with his forearm and seized a handful of the detective's Aloha shirt, pulling him closer to his face. The man stood a full head taller than Danny but his grip had lifted the slighter man off his heels and his dark eyes bore into Danny's bright blue gaze.

The man's voice took on a low but dangerous tone. "You will pay for that. And so will your big friend here. Boys?" he called out to his associates. "After we get them settled back in their room, why don't we teach them a little lesson about how they should behave?"

The two men grinned at each other evilly before grabbing Kono by the arms and dragging him to his feet. The young, Hawaiian detective gasped and groaned in pain, the wound in his leg ablaze.

The front man looked at Danny and Kono before giving them a smug smirk. "You two are never going to leave this place alive. Mark my words."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: __**Mahalo for the reviews! Appreciate the feedback. Hope you will enjoy the next Chapter.**_

_Two Days Ago…_

Sitting behind the varnished desk, Steve McGarrett, lead detective of Five-O, perused the newspaper column below a picture portraying three men and the bold headline "Three To Serve Life Term". The trace of satisfaction that justice had been served was seen through a flicker of a smile on his chiseled features. "Well, gentlemen, it looks like your hard work paid off," He looked up from the article, his cobalt blue gaze meeting each of the two pairs of watchful eyes staring back at him.

"Are we glad to see dem finally get what dey deserve, boss!" The young Hawaiian, Kono Kalakaua, replied. His chocolate brown eyes wide with contentment and a sense of pride.

"This was the toughest case I've worked on yet, Steve," Chimed in the shorter detective . The sparkle in his bright baby blue eyes, and the slight curve of his lips as he spoke, gave the impression of one much younger than the years he had actually lived.

"Thanks to you two, Judge Felton, can now make sure they are locked away for good!" Steve placed the paper down on his desk facing the two detectives before him and fervently planted his index finger down onto the black and white snap shot below the article's header. The photo image of the three ruthless men stared back at the detectives as Kono and Danny exchanged a furtive glance between them. Two of the men in the picture shared a rough resemblance of family relation. Both had squared jaws set in defiance against the law. Black pupils played a stark contrast to the pale shade of their faces. One of the men let his wild unruly hair fall past the nape of his neck, settling on his broad shoulders. The man beside him looked several years younger and with a short crew cut. The third of the trio was tallest and well-muscled. Darker skin tone and thick, luscious hair sat in neat waves atop his head and around his face. The individual looked neither _haole_ nor _kanaka_. Had he not carried himself with such an air of arrogance, and a well-placed smirk upon his face, or stared with an evil glint in his eyes, the youngest of the trio could even be described as handsome.

"Take the rest of the afternoon off and I'll see you both back here first thing Monday morning," Steve announced.

"Thanks boss!" Kono's reply was followed with a wide grin that spread itself up to his eyes.

"You sure, Steve?" Danny couldn't mask the smile that had appeared on his face either.

"You've earned it. Both of you. Go on, before I change my mind!" Steve dismissed his men.

Nodding excitedly, both Kono and Danny left Steve's office, looking forward to their weekend for the first time in weeks. With the fine weather reported for the days ahead, there was a good chance they could catch some waves.

**H5O**

The blue van drove down South King Street, towards the run down Oahu State Prison, transporting five prisoners, it's driver and four police officers. The long drive from the courthouse was spent in silence except for the crackling of the CB radio. It was late in the day, the Hawaiian sun had well and truly past its zenith and descended towards nightfall. The grim faces of the prisoners within, spoke of deep hatred and despair. Handcuffed in their seats one man whistled a tune, while another lay his head back against the metal panel, his eyes closed, hope dashed from his pale face. Three others sat bolt upright as if ready to spring to action. Their eyes burning holes into the two cops sitting opposite them The officers tried to pay them no heed, though sweat beaded and ran down their faces. They weren't young and they had seen plenty in their careers. Yet they knew they sat with pure evil. Something that even years of experience could not ignore.

**H5O**

The small white truck continued its journey along North King Street. The driver took a long drag of his cigarette, tapping his hand on the steering wheel in time with the beat of the music blaring out of the speakers. His companion opened the window and gave a sidelong glance of annoyance as the smoke billowed into his face. "Those things could kill you, you know!" the wiry man in his 40's had to shout over the din of "_Ain't No Big Thing_," then waved his hand in front of his face, warding off the offending swirl of smoke.

"Yeah, yeah sure Ernie..and Santa is real!" The driver, a robust man in his mid-years replied gruffly and began to cough. When the spasm passed, the graying man turned his head and yelled,"Say Ern, hey Ernie , what d'ya reckon is in those tanks eh? I mean they looked like army stuff to me!"

"I don't know Vern. And I don't wanna know!" Coughing himself, the disgruntled passenger knew he wouldn't be heard no matter how loud he hollered.

"What?" Vern shouted, then shrugged when Ernie shook his head and did not look at him.

The chorus of the song had Vern singing and tapping at the same time. Ernie rolled his eyes exasperatedly and leaned out his window. The warm breeze hit him in the face, which did nothing to lighten his mood. He did not hear when Vern began to choke and a splutter incoherently. A coughing fit half drowned in the final round of the song's chorus, half a familiar episode Ernie had heard far too many times. It wasn't until the truck began to swerve dangerously across the road, heading into oncoming traffic that he whipped his head around and saw his companion in trouble. He grabbed hold of the steering wheel and attempted to get the vehicle back into the right lane. Vern grabbed his chest with one hand, his face bright red and screwed up in pain. He was clearly gasping for air, and through the pain and the haze his eyes began to bulge, as he made out a sharp bend in the road ahead on one side, and a sheer drop on the other. He still had the wheel gripped in one hand, and in one sudden movement, he tugged it hard.

"No Vern! Let go of the wheel!" Ernie's panic made his voice rise in pitch and volume. He tried to wrench the wheel out of Vern's grasp but the larger man's growing distress only made him grip the wheel all the more harder and steering them wildly on the road. "Oh my God!" Ernie cried out as Vern pressed down hard on the accelerator.

**H5O**

"What the – " Officer Daniels hit the breaks as he came around the corner. The last thing he and his partner saw was a white truck heading straight for them. The sound of squealing breaks and the crash of metal and glass rang through the Hawaiian air.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Mahalo again for reading and for the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this next installment._**

* * *

><p>The rancid smell of burnt rubber drifted into the nostrils of one detective Steve McGarrett and the group of HPD offers. The twisted metal wreckage of the two vehicles were piled on the road. The<br>Honolulu fire department had spent the better part of the last hour extinguishing the flames. A daunting task lay before Che Fong and his team of forensic examiners to pull apart the smoldering heap. It was almost night fall and the road was cordoned off to preserve the  
>evidence.<p>

"How long will it take Che? Steve's tight lipped question was directed at the specialist who shook his head.

"I don't know Steve. Most of the wreckage are still too dangerously hot for us to handle. It may not be until the morning that we can start pulling the apart. Paramedics and the fire department did manage  
>to retrieve two bodies from the truck and the remains of another from the van."<p>

"What are the chances of any survivors, Che?"

"Impossible Steve. The fire was too intense. I doubt there would be much left of the unfortunate victims but charred remains. So far we can't even identity whether the fatalities were male or female. All we know so far is that one of the vehicles is a prison transportation van. Judging from the intensity of fire damage, I'd say some kind of highly flammable chemical was involved."

"Thanks, Che. I'll come back first thing tomorrow." Steve thanked the forensic examiner and turned to face the oriental detective. "Chin. Find out who Oahu State Prison was expecting to be transferred there. We'll need to inform the families of the officers in that van about this tragedy. "

"On it, Steve!" Chin's wearisome face disappeared in between the swarm of HPD officers at the scene, leaving Steve to his thoughts.

**H50**

As they quickly made their way into a quiet part of the city of Honolulu, the three men kept their eyes alert for any policemen. They needed to find a car, and get out of town as quickly as possible. After finding the keys in the dead cop's pocket, they worked their way to free themselves of their restraints. They kicked the door open, and escape the prison van on the abandoned road before the explosion, and before anybody saw them. Out of the five prisoners, the three escapees knew their time was short, for they wanted to play it safe, and not let anybody see them for long. Fortunately for them, they had been in route to the prison, and since they hadn't made it there, they were still in the civilian clothes. They were grateful for this fact, for prison uniforms would be a dead giveaway that something was amiss.

The apparent leader of the trio calmly told the other two that they needed to find a car to steal, and that car couldn't be something that would easily be missed. It wouldn't take the cops long to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and realize the strange coincidence between the prison van explosion, and a car theft. At the moment, they needed the fuzz to think they were dead.

The three split up, walking at a distance from one another, yet keeping each other in sight. Suddenly, the leader of the group stopped as he watched something from across the street. The other two were behind him, but the didn't stop. Both kept walking, even passing their leader, but they both stopped shortly in front of him.

"Look." The icy-cold voice directed, nodding at an old, rusty VW Bug that had once been a soft yellow color. The car seemed to have an aura of abandonment lingering to it, and the men knew they had found their ride.

One of the two, paler men walked across the street. He looked both ways, but not for safety concerns, he looked to make sure that no one was out an about to see him. When he was sure it was safe, he knelt down on the ground, reaching up to feel underneath of the car. He frowned in concentration, and began to worry that they might have to try and jump-start the little car, when his hand grazed a tiny, magnetic box. He grinned as he pulled it away from the body of the car, and looked inside. There was a key. He looked over to his partners and nodded triumphantly. He stood up, and slid into the driver's seat.

The remaining two walked across the street, and got into the Bug as well. The car took off down the road, and the men began making their way out of town.

The tense expressions each of the men had worn on their faces, began to dissipate, and they were replaced with more relaxed and victorious expressions. The leader of the group even let out a vicious laugh, as the car edged its way up a steep hill.

"Well boys, we did it." He stated, and was met with deep chuckles in response. "Now, what do you say to getting a little revenge on a couple of cops, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was late and the head of Five-O pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut against the throbbing pain that hammered through his skull. He sat at his desk, sighing in frustration and staring at the report in front of him. The lives of two innocent civilians were lost that day, as well as five police officers and a group of prisoners in a tragic accident. The forensics team concluded a truck carrying barrels of highly flammable chemicals had collided into a prisoner transportation van en-route to Oahu State Prison. HPD officers were faced with the gruelling task of informing loved ones of the tragedy and asking them to make formal identifications. So far only two bodies were recovered from the wreckage of the van. The telephone rang, jolting the detective as he reached out and picked up the receiver. "McGarrett."

"Steve, it's Chin. I have the names for the prisoners who were in that transportation van." Chin Ho Kelly's voice transmitted.

"Okay, Chin. Hit me." Steve replied as he grabbed a pen and turned over the report to reveal a blank page.

"Jose Ramirez, and Paul Reynolds, both convicted on drug trafficking charges and assault with a deadly weapon. Teddy Burns, Howard Lane and Kevin Weaver. All three were found guilty of two counts of first degree murder." The Chinese detective dictated.

"Thanks Chin. Have they all been identified?" Steve asked anxiously, as he scribbled down the names of the prisoners.

"No. So far we only have two positive IDs, Ramirez and Reynolds. They're still looking for the other three. The lab boys are still trying to find their remains. Steve, are you worried they may have escaped?" Chin questioned, his voice filled with doubt on the other line.

"That thought has occurred to me, Chin. No one deserves to die like that, but if there was any chance some of them may have survived, then I need to know. Burns, Lane and Weaver are extremely dangerous. If any of them managed to free themselves from that wreck, we'll be hard put to find them again." Steve replied apprehensively as he climbed to his feet. "Look Chin, it's getting late and I don't think we'll find out anything else tonight. Do me a favor, will you? Get HPD to pass along the descriptions of the missing men to all the hospitals and medical centers in the area. I'm not taking any chances."

"Will do, Steve."

"Thanks. Once you've taken care of that, why don't you go on home?"

"Sure Steve. What about you?"

"Yeah, I've just finished my report. Goodnight Chin." Steve ended the call and hung up the receiver. Stifling a yawn, the lead detective retrieved his jacket from the coat stand and walked out of his office, switching off the light on his way through the door.

**H50**

Teddy Burns, Howard Lane and Kevin Weaver sat out of sight in their stolen car, quietly discussing their next plan of action.

"There's a luau going on tonight over at the Ilikai. I heard a couple of the cops at the station talking about it before we left," Burns said. "It's supposed to be a pretty big event, and expensive."

"How does that help us?" Weaver snapped, getting more tired and frustrated by the moment.

Burns shot him a dark look. "People are going to be paying at the door, Kev." He snarled, never taking his eyes off of Weaver's. "They'll have the money at the stand in front of the hotel until the luau starts. They'll most likely take it away to the safe, 10 or 15 minutes after the party starts. That way they can get it into a safe before anything happens."

"Something like, three escapees making off with all their money?" Lane asked, a sly grin creeping onto his face as he realized what Burns was getting at.

Burns turned to him, and met his smile. "You got it. Now maybe you can knock the idea into your cousin's thick skull."

Lane glanced over at Weaver, who was getting edgier by the minute. Burns' careless insults weren't helping anything either. Lane just wanted to get the money, and get out of Hawaii, and he knew his cousin well enough to know he wanted the same.

"Ease up Ted. He wants this just as bad as we do." Lane said. "Now tell me, how do you propose we steal this money?"

Burns opened his mouth to talk, but Weaver cut in. "Why don't we sneak in? It isn't really that hard to get into a luau. Besides, once we're inside, people will just think we're there to have fun, so approaching the money booth won't seem suspicious until after we've made our move, and by then, it will be too late."

Burns and Lane looked at him for a long moment. Burns forgot any pent up anger at Weaver, and a half smile appeared on his face. "Weaver, you're a genius. We can sneak in from some back Hotel door, or just take a walk down the beach where the luau is at, and get in that way."

Lane nodded, "We can mingle, and make our way to the money stand, and then get to the car. It's fool-proof. Nothing can go wrong, and nobody is gonna stop us. We'll have enough cash to get off this rock."

A thought suddenly jumped into Weaver's mind. "Hey wait, I thought we were planning on getting back at those two pig-headed cops that busted us."

"I think getting the money, and getting gone is our best solution right now. We can get out of here clean, before anyone knows the difference. Forget those pigs!" Burns said.

Lane and Weaver exchanged a slightly disappointed look, but they agreed that it would be better and safer for them to not go out looking for trouble, or for cops.

**H50**

Grabbing a drink from a nearby table, Burns watched the people around him, waiting anxiously for Lane and Weaver to show up. The plan was, for Burns to stand alone, until Lane and Weaver "saw their old friend standing by himself, and the three old pals joined up and went to go buy drinks." That was the plan, but Burns was wondering where Lane and Weaver were.

He was about to start walking around, when he saw the convicted cousins walking towards him. He met them halfway, and they exchanged fake salutations of joy, before beginning to make their way to the 'money stand,' as they had taken to calling it.

Lane who was leading the trio, was about to turn a corner, when his eyes went wide, and his hand flew into Burns's chest and he pushed him backwards against the tall Hibiscus plant.

"What do you think you're _doing_, Lane?" Burns growled under his breath.

"Shh! Look at that." Lane discreetly pointed to the two men who were walking through the gates into the outside party area of the Ilikai Hotel.

Burns and Weaver turned their heads and froze, as they saw Detectives Danny Williams and Kono Kalakaua walking in.

Burns recovered first, and looked at Lane and Weaver. He let out a sinister laugh. "Gentlemen, looks like our luck has shifted! I do believe that perhaps a slight change of plans are in order."

Weaver returned the smile. "Revenge time?"

"Oh yes." Lane replied. "I can already smell the sweet, sweet taste of revenge!"


End file.
